·Fidelidad Canina·
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: El perro es el mejor amigo del hombre. El más confiable, leal y fiel compañero… ¿Eso crees? Pues Kiba Inuzuka puede discutirlo. ·KibaIno· ¡Colección 100 Drabble’s KibaIno!


**E**xplicación**:** Bien, esta será una colección de 100 Drabble's KibaIno. Si querido lector, no estas mal de la vista ni debes ir al oculista: ¡100 Drabbles KibaIno! Es un reto propuesto por mi mejor amigo, tras una extraña platica donde terminó diciendo _"…si pudiste aumentar las paginas de GaaMatsu… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él KibaIno?_" Y bien, aquí esta el resultado. La pareja es inusual, si, pero me gusta hasta la medula. Diré que la colección puede traer cualquier clase de advertencias que daré al inicio de la historia en cada caso.

**D**isclaimer**:** Kiba, Ino y todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**D**edicado**:** A los pocos y fieles fans de esta pareja.

* * *

**C**olección** 100 D**rabbles** K**iba**I**no

* * *

**T**ítulo: **· Fidelidad Canina ·**

**D**rabble #: **1**

**P**areja(s): KibaIno

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

* * *

**· Fidelidad Canina ·**

El castaño arrugó el entrecejo, completamente anonadado. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Por qué…? Las preguntas surgía sin parar, y antes de que estuviese formulándose una, otra ya estaba apareciendo en su cabeza. No entendía absolutamente nada. Pero claro, de algo estaba seguro:

Akamaru nunca le había desobedecido una orden.

Tomó aire, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Akamaru…regresa aquí —ordeno, tratando de sonar calmado.

El perro, a unos cuantos metros, ladró un par de veces haciéndole entender una rotunda negativa.

Kiba cerró los puños, cada vez mas frustrado con aquello.

—Akamaru…—advirtió, con voz amenazadora.

El can, a su vez, se recostó contra las piernas de la joven mujer, con descaro.

El Inuzuka sintió el inicio de un histérico tic en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Akamaru! —gritó, ya fuera de sus casillas.

Y el perro, impasible, empezó a lamer una de sus patas.

Ella, por su parte, no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a reír. No podía evitarlo, aquello era…graciosamente inusual.

— ¡Tú! —Exclamó el shinobi, señalando a la rubia—. ¡No te atrevas a reírte!, ¡Quiero saber qué demonios le hiciste a mi perro!

Ino lo miro, por un momento, justo antes de explotar en carcajadas más sonoras y estridentes que las anteriores. Akamaru ladró, mirando hacia la Yamanaka. Claro, el perro la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Kiba gruñó, completamente fúrico. ¿Qué pasaba con la fidelidad canina? ¿Qué con eso de que el perro era el mejor amigo de hombre? ¿Dónde estaba el Akamaru con el cual ensayaba la marca dinámica y le ayudaba a golpear a Naruto?

¡Ese no era su perro!

— ¡Argggg! —Gruñó, de nuevo—. ¡Ino! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Akamaru?!

Al fin, la rubia empezó a calmarse. Realmente Kiba estaba enfadado. Cuando su risa se detuvo por completo, sonrió.

—Yo no le hice nada —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Seguramente él si sabe quien tiene la razón.

El moreno bufó y fulmino a su compañero ¿Cómo podía ponerse del lado de Ino? No podía recordar porque razón había empezado a discutir con ella, pero la cosa era que en medio de la disputa Akamaru se había levantado de su lado y se había ido con Ino, para después empezar a ladrarle.

¡Lo había traicionado!

— ¡Akamaru!

—Ya, déjalo —Dijo Ino, mientras se arrodillaba en el piso y lo acariciaba—. Solo debe gustarle el aroma a flores o algo por el estilo.

Él se acercó, de mala gana, justo a tiempo para notar que quizás ella podía tener razón. Olía exquisito…si lo pensaba bien…Ino olía delicioso.

Aspiró un poco más de su aroma. Al tener el olfato tan desarrollado aquello le encantaba. El dulce olor que desprendía la kunoichi era casi adictivo.

Sacudió la cabeza, para recordar su enfado con "el mejor amigo del hombre". Joder, podría esperarlo de todos menos de Akamaru.

—Bien, Akamaru, ya me hiciste quedar mal lo suficiente —anunció, mientras se ponía frente a él—. Vámonos.

El can ladró de repente, pegándole un buen susto a la Yamanaka. Y en medio del susto, los ladridos, la perdida del equilibrio y los buenos reflejos de Kiba, ambos jóvenes quedaron tirados en el piso, con una posición bastante… ¿comprometedora?

Los dos intentaban incorporarse, salir de aquel embrollo o tan siquiera desaparecer aquella cercanía…dando como resultado todo lo contrario.

En medio del problema Kiba miró a su perro, acostado cómodamente a unos cuantos metros.

Más tarde acomodaría cuentas con Akamaru. Se giró, dispuesto a terminar con aquel lío.

…_Y sus bocas se juntaron, de repente, de improviso…_

Bueno, quizás Akamaru no lo había traicionado por completo.

* * *

**N**ota: ¡El primero! ¿Review's yah?


End file.
